One Thing Leads To Another
by IceyShadowofFate
Summary: Aelita has been recently materialized and has a few questions. So she asks Odd and one thing leads to another...OddAelita rated T for langauge and yea i relize my attempts at humorous stories r pathetic...


I feel lazy today so let's skip the summary and get rite to the declaimer. OddAelita

Declaimer: CL is not mine. It's some French guy's. So don't sue me cuz I got no money. AND FOR GOD'S SAKE STOP FREAKIN BOTHERIN ME! GEEZ!

_Odd's POV_

"Odd, what's 'love'?"

The question struck me head on. What could I say? I could say simply "Love is…" ok I take it back I can't answer simply. Love, the word sounds so simple, yet, why is so complicated?

"Odd?" Aelita's voice breaks me from my thoughts. What do I say, what do I say?

"Well love is…umm well uh…" I scratch the back of my head awkwardly. God, what do I say? I'm being overdramatic considering we're talking about one simple word…that may not be so simple. Crap.

"It's a complicated emotion. You'll know it when you feel it I guess." That was pathetic I know it. But what else am I to say? Geez why am I getting so uncomfortable talking over one subject with this one girl? Wait…is it the subject or the girl? I'm guessing the subject, or maybe I'm just telling myself that?

Aelita, noticing my silence, spoke again. "Hmm…ok. Can I ask another question?" Her beautiful emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity. Oh crap I said beautiful. How the hell can I be falling for a girl that's supposed to be my cousin?

"Ask away, princess." I tell her, knowing the far off look I had on my face.

Aelita, however, didn't seem to notice. "What's 'kissing'?"

If I had still been drinking that soda I finished a week minutes ago, I probably would have covered the dirt in front of us with backwash and spit. At least this will be easier to explain then love.

I lean against steps behind me and look to sky, searching for the right words answer her with.

Silence slowly engulfs us, and a light breeze passes by. It caresses with her coral pink locks and she giggles quietly as they brush against her face. Then she looks toward me, a wide smile plastered to her face.

I can't help but smile back, though I'm still pondering over the right way to answer her.

Hmm…instead of _telling_ maybe I could _show_ her? Wait a minute what am I thinking? I can't show her! Or can I? No, no, no…I can't, I can't.

"Kissing is a sign of affection between a guy and a girl…that's really all you need to know." I say, pushing the thought of kissing Aelita to the back of my mind despite how much I know I want to. That was the smartest thing I've ever said…and I'm just now noticing that.

Aelita thinks over what I said a moment before looking back at me. "I understand what it _means_ now, but what, exactly, _is_ it?"

"Well then I'll show you." Before I can protest, I lean forward and press my lips lightly against hers. Oh god, what the hell did I just do?

I pull back after a second, knowing the pink blush on my face. I see her broadly widened eyes and light pink cheeks for a second and open my mouth. But before a syllable leaves my mouth, her lips are pressed against mine again in a firm kiss. I hesitate, but soon I return the kiss, all the while hoping no one sees us.

A few minutes later we break apart for air, each holding a crimson blush against our faces. We turn away from each other nervously.

Silence consumes the air around us for the longest time, until I hear Aelita stutter, "So um…t-that's what a k-kiss i-is?" I give her sidelong glance and see her twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip, her gaze downcast.

I stay quiet for a while longer, but finally manage to mutter a, "Yeah.".

For the next few moments you could just feel the nervous tension in the air between us. But after a while it subsides, and we could look at each other once more. We did so slowly, and it took us a moment before we were staring squarely at each other. I know I should say something, and I clear my throat to do so, but Aelita beats me to it.

"Odd, I know I don't know much about 'love', 'kissing', or really anything about that sort of relationship in general, but I know my feelings. I guess what you said was true; I know love when I feel it, and I'm feeling it now. What I'm trying to say is,"-she pauses-"Odd, I-I love you. You've saved me time after time on Lyoko and I guess I couldn't feel it on Lyoko, but I'm feeling it now…"

I'm positively speechless. She feels the same way? I can't believe it…

"Aelita, I love you too."

Yes I realize Odd is a bit OOC, but still this is my best story I've written so far and my first CL fic and present tense story, not to mention my first AxO and first person fic. So its my first in a lot of things. And I sorta copied The Fifth Champion's story idea so sry. But I really wanted to write a Axo oneshot and this is the only thing I could think of. Sry again


End file.
